Boda
by keila-moon
Summary: FxK Yaoi; mini-Hentai, Konichiwa es mi primera historia en fanfiction! ojala sea de su agradoe spero sus comentarios porfavor!
1. YO TE AMO

"**Boda"**

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son mios si no de las famosisimas CLAMP todo el credito el cuanto a la creacion de personajes es de ellas lo demas es todo mio ;P**_

PRIMER CAPITULO

No comenzare con un habia una vez… pues no habia uno, si no mucha gente en aquella sala donde se encontraban todos sentados tomando el té de una forma tan elegante como la casa en la que se encontraba la familia Flourite y que por cierto habitaba.

Quiero decirles que no era una fiesta de té comun, pues estaban celabrando un evento muy importante para todos… o almenos para la mayoria.

-Doy brindis por la boda de Fye y la pequeña Sakurita! Salud!- lo dijo Ashura el padre de Fye alzando su taza de té lo mas alto que pudo.

-SALUD!- Dieron grito al unisono el padre de sakura y hermano, fujitaka y touya Kinomoto

-salud…- dijo como siempre la timida Sakura y con un ligero sonrojo tomò un sorbo de su tacita.

-Salud- Lo dijo Fye con una sonrisa tan adorable y cerrando sus ojos azules del mismo cielo.

-Oye tu! Sirviente!, trae un poco mas de tè no te quedes ahí parado!- Lo dijo Ashura con un tono molesto y por suppuesto tomando su superioridad a aquel joven muchacho de pelo negro y ojos rubi.

-Si señor..- Lo dijo en tono serio el hombre Kurogane.

Por lo que el de iris azules se limito a verlo avanzar hacia a su padre y servirle un poco mas de tè. Por lo que dejo de sonreir y bajo su mirada un momento.

- Fye-san…ne- dijo Sakurita preocupada por su semblante

**Ding Dong** Suena eltimbre de la puerta.

-Anda anda! No te quedes ahí parado Sirviente! Ve a ver quien es el que interrumpe nuestra gran celebracion- Dijo Ashura con la mano en intento de correrlo de la sala e ir a la puerta.

El joven Kurogane no respondio y solo se limito a abrir la puerta cuando *Bang!*

Abre la puerta de una patada una jovencita de cabello largo, negro ondulado y unos ojos azul marino mas fuertes al de los de Fye.

-Tomoyo-chan!- Gritò Sakura en un salto de gusto por ver a su amiga

-Querida Sakura ya estoy aquii!!! Perdon por llegar tan tarde pero estaba muy ocupada!!- Lo dijo casi gritando en el oido de Kurogane que se encontraba en el suelo pues al dar el portazo le pego justo en la cabeza al sirviente Kuro a quien aparecieron estrellitas y sus ojitos se hicieron unas curiosas "".

-Kurogane!- Grito Fye al ver a su sirviente en el piso, se acerco a èl y levanto su cabeza para revisar que todo estuviera bien.

-No te preocupes estoy bien..- Lo menciono con un enojo que no podia controlar pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, seguro no tienes nada?- Dijo Fye con aquellos ojos de preocupacion.

-..estoy bien- dijo el de ojos rubis.

Se quedaron asi un instante.. aquellos ojos que dañaban mas no mataban a Kurogane, provocaba un sentimiento terrible pero hermoso.

-Donde esta ese holgazan!- grito Ashura indicio de que buscaba al joven kurogane.

-Aquí voy- Grito kurogane incorporandose del suelo.

-Tra un poco de té para Tomoyo porfavor y que sea rapido!-Dijo Ashura.

-Si señor-

Fye D. Flourite se limito solo verlo irse a la cocina y regreso a la sala a ver a tomoyo muy entusiasmada.

-Tomoyo-chan me alegro que estes aquí, pero, porque llegaste tan tarde?- Dijo en tono curioso Sakurita.

-oooooh esque tu no sabeees nadaaa- lo dijo Tomoyo en tono de sorpresa

-Ni tu tampoco querido Fye!- dijo acercandose a Fye rapidamemnte

Fye solo sonrio de nuevo con esa sonrisa que alcanzo a captar Kurogane y embelezado quedo. Aunque fue regresado a la tierra por un grito mas fuerte de parte de Ashura.

-Que sopresas nos traes esta vez tomoyo-chan- Lo dijo Fye con su sonrisa aun.

-Oooooh pues ya que ambos son amigos muy buenos mios, he estado pensando que regalo hacerles a ambos y que jamas olvidarian en el resto de sus vidas… asi que…- dio una pequeña pausa y por arte de magia aparecieron dos lindos vestuarios, uno de hombre y otro para mujer.

-YO SERÈ QUIEN HARA SUS TRAJES DE BODAS!- lo dijo enseñando primero el hermoso vestido blanco de Sakura y un velo de tela muy fina,era increiblemente encantador

-WAAA!!! TOMOYO-CHAN ES HERMOSOOO!!! MUCHAS GTRACIAAS ERES UNA GRAN AMIGA WAA!- lo dijo avalanzandose a tomoyo quien ella la cacho en sus brazos y se limito a verla reir y ella sonrio

Despues de los brincos de Sakura, se acerco a Fye quien estaba en otro mundo viendo el elegantisimo vestido, vio la cara muy de cerca de tomoyo.

-Este smoking yo lo hice fye-san, espero sea de tu agrado- Sonriendole tomoyo se lo entrego en una enorme caja.

-Muchas gracias tomoyo-chan, no debiste es demasiado para nosotros que..-

-Nada de eso! Ahora haganme un favor y ve a probartelo.. yo ayudare a Sakura-chan con su vestido- dijo riendo y tomando de la mano a Sakura, quien èsta aun daba saltos de alegria y estaba siendo jalada por su amiga tomoyo.

Fye volvio a marcar su sonrisa mientras veia como desaparecian de la sala y entraban a la sala contigua.

Su sonrisa desaparecio…

-Yo te ayudare a ponerte tu smoking fye- Lo dijo Ashura con mucha seriedad.

-Muchas gracias pero yo lo harè padre, quiero darte una sorpresa, en cambio me gustaria que Kurogane me acompañara.. quisiera mas té y que me ayude a no maltratar mi traje- Lo dijo Fye con una seriedad que cualquiera lo tomaria enserio.

-Esta bien, te espero aquí en la sala junto con la familia Kinomoto- lo dijo sonriendo

-Ey tu! Ve y a ayuda a mi hijo porfavor, trata de servir y no heches a perder el traje mas caro que tu vida-

Kurogane quien no se habia movido de la posicion que tiene un buen sirviente a la espera de otro mandato, se movio de su lugar asintiendo y siguiendo a Fye a otra habitacion… lo mas alejado que estuviera de la sala…

Si ustedes creen que su casa no era grande, es cierto, era gigante; una mansion, la mansion Flourite era una noble familia de Celes, la mas rica de la zona y ahí es donde vivia el joven Fye; quien si creen que era libre, no lo era; pues estaba atrapado en una gran jaula de oro.

Llegaron a una habitacion de huesped, pues solo tenia lo necesario que era una cama, el armario y un gran espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en la pared.

Fye entro primero seguido del joven Kurogane cargando el paquete que llevaba dentro el smoking quien al atravesar la puerta, cerro con seguro para evitar que alguien entrara y producir privacidad mientras se cambiaba el joven Fye.

-De veras que me dieron ganas de darle un golpe a esa jovencita, me duele mucho mi cabeza- lo dijo el joven Kurogane muy confiadamente, pues enrealidad no era atrevido, ellos tenian una relacion fuerte.

-….-Fye solo se limitaba ver al Joven Kurogane borrando toda sonrisa que hace unos momentos portaba en la sala.

Evidentemente todas esas sonrisas eran falsas y Kurogane lo sabia; eso lo entristecia, muy pocas veces lo veia sonreir con sinceridad.

-Aun asi ella cose muy bien, el smoking es muy elegante… vamos Fye- lo dijo dandole entender que comenzara a cambiarse.

-…Quitame tu la camisa..- Lo dijo Fye en otro mundo muy triste.

-…- Kurogane no respondio, y solo ibedecio otro mandato de la familia Flourite; solo que esta vez, lo hizo con mas ganas y sin mucho enojo… comenzaba a sentir latir su corazon latir rapidamente.

El joven Kurogane se acerco lentamente, Fye estatico solo veia como aquellos ojos rubis que tanto lo volvian loco, se acercaban a su cuerpo de una forma muy excitante.

Kurogane comenzo a desabotonar la camisa mientras sentia que sus manos temblaban y escuchaba el palpitar del corazon del ojiazul, poco a poco sus enormes manos rozaron la piel blanca y lisa de los hombros del rubio…

-ah…- no pudo contener un gemido el joven kurogane, realmente estaba excitado al ver aquella piel tan blanca.

Fye no decia nada pero tampoco se movia…

-…no me casare con sakura-chan..- Lo dijo con voz baja

-…me gusta el smoking te quedara my bien.- dijo el joven kurogane siguiendo con su trabajo bajando un poco mas hasta ver un poco mas del cuerpo del ojiazul.

-No me casare con sakura..- Volvio a decir

-…Combinara con tus ojos muy bien ya que es blanco…-

-No me casare con sakura…!-Repitio una vez mas.

-…Aunque el negro haria resaltar tu cabellera rubia…-

-NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO! NO ME CASARE CON SAKURA! YO TE AMO A TI! QUIERO VIVIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CONTIGO!-

-aaah…!-

Lanzo un gemido el joven rubio y cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor.

Pues el joven Kurogane desesperado comenzo a besar el estomago del joven degustandolo centimetro a centimetro, llegando primero a su ombligo para despues con su lengua trazar un caminito hasta los pezones de Fye.

-aaah!!....Kurogane… bastaa… aaah.. por…favor… ahh..!-

El ojirojo se incorporo un momento para voltearlo a ver con esos ojos que matan de amor al rubio.

-noo grites tan fuerte o esos gemidos se escucharan hasta la sala-

lo dijo en un susrro en su oido y comenzo a besar y lamer ese cuello que lo excittaba y mataba su ser a cada segundo que estaba con èl… no podia resistirlo…

-…mff…mff…aaah..-

Solto sin querer de nuevo un gemido el joven ojiazul, era demasiado para èl, se extasiaba demasiado rapido.

Kurogane volvio a parar y se incorporo quedando a poco milimetros de la cara de su amante…

-Por cierto… Yo tambien te amo…- Lo dijo con una sinceridad sorprendente.

EL joven Fye abrio los ojos para despues cerrarlos poco a poco pues esa distancia se elimino completamente uniendose en un hermoso beso tan apasionado como su amor.

Pues ambos sabian que su amor tenia muchos obstaculos, que un joven rubio no podia ver y el joven pelinegro ya habia aceptado que jamas podria lograrse algo con su obsesion el ojiazul…

Y aquella mano del ojirrojo bajo un poco mas de lo esperado.. mas abajo del ombligo…

-aah…- lanzo un gemido Fye que seguiria por otros mas…

*****Keila_moon*******

_Hola muy buenas tardes, noches y mañanas ¡ =D_

_Buenu buenu pues aquí les dejo mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction ojala sea de su agrado! =D_

_Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos sobre la historia que acaba de comenzar =D_

_gracias_


	2. ¿COMO LLEGUÉ HASTA AQUI?

Disculpen por no continuarlo… sinceramente no creí que fuera a gustar muchas gracias a todo por los rewies! Y Aunque son pocos para mi tienen mas significado…

**Le dan una personalidad única**

Continuo como siempre no me pertenecen los personajes y bla bla bla…

Continuamos…

**CAPITULO II:**

-----------******--------------

Lo había pensado… y mucho rato tendido en la cama de su cuarto, el mas pequeño de todos en las orillas de la mansión Flourite… pensando, estaba conciente de lo que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero tenia que tomar la decisión correcta y proteger a ese joven de ojos azules que tanto amaba…

"_No puedo depender de esto, debo salir de aquí para…"-_ *Toc* *Toc* un toque en la puerta había hecho interrumpir el pensamiento de nuestro pelinegro.

_¿Puedo pasar?_- Lo había dicho un rubio asomando su cabecita por la puerta de madera con una pijama azul celeste que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos.

_No…_- Lo dijo secamente Kurogane, cerró los ojos para fingir que estaba dormido y suponer a su ojiazul que estaba molesto por haberlo despertado.

…- *clock* se escucho que cerraron la puerta…

Kurogane le dio un vuelco a su corazón... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan pesado? Tal vez quería preguntarle algo o necesitaba algo… tenia que alcanzarlo y me preguntarle.

_¡¡AAAAH!!-_ Soltó un gran grito el joven moreno, pues cuando abrió los ojos vio encima de su cuerpo en cuatro patas como un gatito al rubio que lo miraba fijamente con mucho amor… tan cerca de él…

Que lo hizo temblar instantáneamente, pues no se la esperaba; siempre controlaba sus emociones, pero al verlo tan cerca y en esa pose sintió hervir su cuerpo al punto que se puso rojo como tomate…

_¡¡Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ!! ¡¡NO TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAS PUEDEN DESCUBRIRNOS!- _Lo dijo sin moverse para no tirar al que estaba encima de él… además que muy en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera…

Se le había olvidado completamente el que le rogaria que lo perdonara por ser tan sangron , pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para bajar el rubor de sus mejillas... mejor dicho de todo su rostro…

_No lo __decías enserio…- lo _menciono de una forma sensual el rubio que hizo temblar el ser de Kurogane.

_No lo __decías…- _Y con esta repetición fue inevitable no levanta su rostro y acercar con sus manos el rostro del rubio, para besarlo, pues fue irresistible y para su colmo, era cierto lo que decía.

Pero no duro tanto el viaje al cielo…

_Tienes que irte, si te descubren no se que __haría…- _Lo dijo interrumpiendo el beso apasionado y volviendo a su posición normal bocarriba…

El ojiazul no se haba movido de su posición… y de estar a cuatro patas recostó todo su cuerpo en el de su amado…

_No hay nadie en la __mansión, mi padre se fue de viaje con el padre y hermano de Sakura, Sakura esta en la casa de Tomoyo y tu eres el único sirviente que vive aquí…- _Lo dijo para acercarse al cuello del moreno.

_Aah…- _Soltó un gemido el moreno deleitándose con los besos de ángel del rubio.

_Además__ me dejaste con ganas hoy en la mañana cuando me bestias- _lo decía mientras seguía besando el cuello de su amor.

_Ah… no… pude… ahm...mm… seguir…si te tirabas __habría pro…blemas.. Además tenia que entregarte pronto si no sospecharía tu padre…_- Kurogane seguía gimiendo, el cuello era su parte mas débil además de su hombría, y el rubio lo sabia.. Pues algo tramaba.

_Ah…aah… pa…mmmf…para Fye…- _Lo decía sin poder retirarlo con sus manos que estaban apoyadas en su cabeza.

_Pues…-_ Lo dijo parando de besarlo y Kurogane lo voltio a verlo…

_Hoy no ahí nadie… __así que…podemos hacer lo que sea… ¿No crees?_-

Lo dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras desabrochaba la pijama de botones de kurogane que era negra y oscura a diferencia del color claro del rubio, con esta pijama haca resaltar esos ojos rubí que no dejaba de verlos.

Kurogane solo se limito a verlo... hipnotizado, pues creía estar soñando ya que era la primera vez que el rubio quería iniciar la acción y no él.

No se espero a una respuesta… El de cabello dorado no pudo resistir tocar los pezones del moreno haciendo soltar un gemido del pelo azabache.

_Ah…_-

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía pellizcos en sus pezones…

Su cabeza daba vueltas…

"¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

Y mientras su cuerpo entraba en éxtasis voló... voló por lo mas recóndito de su mente…

******FLASH BACK*****

Era un terrible lugar, esa y su mente; pues todo estaba oscuro, y sus sentimientos se fueron con la muerte de sus padres que yacían en el suelo de su humilde casa…

No paraba de llorar…

No sabía ni que era la muerte este niño de cabello negro como la oscura guerra que estaba viviendo no solo él si no muchas familias que también gritaba por los bombardeos y la invasión del País de Japón contra los de Celes.

*Crash* Se escuchó que tumbaban su puerta de madera que chirriaba desde que entraron a matar a su familia, el había sobrevivido; pues su madre antes que su propia salvo la de su hijo escondiéndolo en el horno de la estufa.

"_Quédate aquí no salgas hasta que no veas ni escuches a nadie… Te Amo"_

Esas fueron las dulces palabras de una adre que sabia el futuro cercano…

*¡Crash!* se escuchó mas fuerte y se logro derribar la puerta…

_*******_**END FLASH BACK*****

_Aah.. Fye… mff… por..favor.. para..-_

Suplico sin dejar de gemir queriéndolo retirar

El de ojos azules se resistió ahora acercando su lengua a los pezones de su amado, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado…

_AAH!...- _

Era imposible.. le gustaba sentir húmeda su piel y a su amado.

"¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

*****FLASH BACK*****

_¡Busquen que no halla nadie e n ninguna casa!- _Se escuchaba la orden.

_No hay nadie General…espera- _Se detuvo un hombre de atuendo negro y capa, pues había escuchado el llanto de un niño y se acerco a averiguar y en efecto, alguien vivía…

_¡General ahí un niño acompañando a sus padres!... están muertos…_- lo dijo mientras revisaba los dos cadáveres tirados y voltio a ver al niño.

_Ven __acá… te...- _Fue interrumpido su frase por el general que había entrado, un joven de pelo negro y largo con ojos negros y penetrantes…

_General Ashura tenemos que llevar a este niño a un refugio como a las demás inocentes criaturas..-_ Lo dijo abrazando al niño que no paraba de llorar

*****END FLASH BACK*****

No podía dejar de gemir, arqueaba su espalda despistadamente para que no se diera cuenta que se estaba excitando…

_mmm…aahh.. mmm Fye…__ya... nomas…-_

Dijo ya rogando sin casi poder hablar..

Un poco mas y no lograría controlarse..

El joven rubio paro y se hinco quedando en las rodillas de su amado… el tampoco podía contenerse ya…

_Terminare el trabajo y me dejaras terminarlo…-_

Lo dijo con una mirada penetrante y picara, el joven moreno solo abrió los ojos y entonces el ojiazul…

Acerco sus manos calidas a los pechos fornidos del moreno, bajo por su ombligo y topo con la parte de debajo de la pijama de ahora su amante…

_Aah..! aaah!...-_

Había Sido acariciado por encima de su pijama la hombría ya erecta del joven moreno.. no pudo evitarlo…

_Déjate__ amar… -_

Lo dijo para después arrancar por completo el pijama dejando el cuerpo desnudo de nuestro joven rubí.

"¿Cómo llegue hasta ahí?"

*****FLASH BACK****

El hombre altivo entro a la casa con repugnancia, ordeno que se alejara del niño, se inclino a examinarlo y le pregunto…

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre pordiosero?"_

"_...Kurogane…"- _Lo dijo el niño de ojos de rubí dejando de llorar secándose las lagrimas con sus manos sucias y llenas de sangre, llenándose de ella.

"_Joven Kurogane, debe saber que usted es una basura, ya nada le queda, sus padres han muerto y ahora usted depende de mi… pero le costara.."-_ Lo dijo con una mueca maligna el joven Rey Ashura.

"_No lo sabia… para mi madre no lo era..."- _Lo dijo muy inocentemente, estaba tan dolido y atontado que ya no sabia ni que ocurría en Celes ni a su alrededor.

"_Tu madre es una tonta, por eso la mataron, ahora ella se __pudrirá aquí y también tu padre que.."- *¡PAF!*_

Aunque no fuerte, había sido golpeado por un puñetazo del niño que lo había dado con todas sus fuerzas.. no le importaba si fuera el Rey o alguien más que él.. podían decir lo que sea de él.. pero no de sus padres…

Ashura estaba boquiabierto y todavía con la cara volteada ala misma dirección en la que había recibido el golpe del niño.

"_¡Tu __inútil no puedes hacerle eso al General Ashura!"-_ Lo dijo el que una vez lo había encontrado y protegido, ahora había pateado al niño con gran fuerza.

El niño recibió el golpe y callo un metro atrás al lado de sus padres, quien se levanto y antes que era un niño desprotegido y llorón; se había levantado orgullosamente en signo de proteger a sus padres y sus ojos clavados fijamente en AShura que había salido del trance del golpe de Kurogane.

***** END FLASH BACK****

_AAH!...no... mm.. no quiero… debo.. aahh..mm Controlarme…-_lo dijo mas seriamente volteando a ver al de rubí…

_...-_ El ojiazul paro de acariciar la hombría del moreno y se acerco a su rostro.

_No te controles…-_

Beso su frente…

_No quieres controlarte…-_

Besos sus labios…

_No quiero controlarme…-_

Beso su cuello..

_Aah!...- _El moreno soltó un gemido

_Y no quiero que te controles…_

Lo dijo besando todo su pecho para después llegar a su pene y besar la punta…

_Te lo ordeno…-_

_AAH!...AAAH!!...mmmf..-_

El joven Kurogane mordió su labio inferior, estaba excitándose muy rápidamente.. agarro las sabanas con fuerza al ver que su parte sensible había sido cubierta por la boca de su amado..

"Te lo ordeno… cuando no había obedecido"

*****FLASH BACK*****

El señor había temblado por la mirada ruda del niño…

"_T enseñare a respetar a los que __están sobre ti.."-_

Lo dijo acercándose, pero había sido detenido por Ashura con el movimiento de su mano acercándose…

El tono de su voz cambio…

"_Escucha K__urogane, te admiro y te respeto… tanto que te haré un favor..."_

Kurogane aun seguía en posición de defensa sin retirar esos profundos ojos de Ashura pero escuchaba con atención…

"_Enterraremos a tus padres, aquí, en tu casa, como signo de honra y de respeto que te tengo; pero a cambio, ese orgullo tendrá que terminarse de parte tuya… y para eso vivirás conmigo y me servirás por el resto de tu vida…__ Serás alimentado pero recibirás ordenes y sin chistar las realizaras, aunque eso sea terminar con tu vida... Es eso o vendrán los buitres a comerse la carne podrida de tu madre... ¿qué dices? Es un trato..."_

Kurogane lo pensó, no quería que su madre fuera devorada por nadie, la amaba tanto, ella había salvado su vida, y era una heroína; si tenía que mantener el respeto de su madre a cambio de la suya.. lo haría…

El niño solo cambio su posición y se inclino ante ashura... en respuesta afirmativa…

"_Bienvenido al infierno__..."-_pensó

_Levántate__… y acompaña al soldado, el te dará una pala… tienes una hora para enterrar a tus padres, porque te iras conmigo a la mansión donde me servirás…-_

Dicho esto se retiró el vil Ashrua…

El niño se levanto ya sin llorar y siguió al soldado que también tenia una mueca maligna…

Si.. es cierto.. tuvo una hora para enterrar a sus padres y despedirse de ellos; por ser pequeño le tomo mucho esfuerzo sacar tierra y arrastrar a sus padres, el tiempo de una hora le alcanzo solo par hacer un agujero no tan hondo para ellos dos, se inclinó y antes de la hora, ya estaba listo para ir corriendo detrás del caballo del general Ashura y llegar a la mansión Flourite…

****END FLASH BACK****

_Aahh… aah… mm... mee.. voy… AAAH… MM…-_

Soltó un ultimo gemido y cayendo rendido a la cama, había obedecido otra orden de los Flourite, peo no tan orden, quería hacerlo en realidad…

El de ojos color cielo, disfruto aquel líquido…

_Mm delicioso…-_

_mm.. ya… mmf.. ya terminamos… es todo..- _

Dijo con un alivio y éxtasis desbordante pero se le enchinó el cuerito al escuchar la voz aun más sensual de su amante…

_Nadie dijo que terminé… acabo de comenzar…-_

Lo dijo tocando sensualmente y de forma excitante los glúteos del moreno lamiendo el ombligo de este…

_Aaah…pa... para…ah!-_

Lo decía enserio, y Kurogane volvía a excitarse de nuevo… esto ya era un acosamiento, pero lo peor era que le gustaba,, amaba tanto a su rubio, que haría lo que él quisiera toda la noche de ser necesario y que él quisiera..

Pues su rubí amante era todo para él..

Su luz en su camino oscuro que lo hizo volver a sentir…

"¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí, hasta ti?... Mejor dicho.. ¿Cómo llegaste a mí?

*****FLASH BACK*********

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, atravesó el cancel de la gran mansión y al querer entrar por la puerta principal fue detenido con el fuete de Ashura…

_Tú__ eres un sirviente.. entras por la puerta de atrás.. pero antes… arregla la paja del establo.. y apúrate porque si anochecer no comerás nada…-_

Dicho esto el General Ashura entro por la puerta y lo dejo ahí solo…

Hacia un calor de muerte, y sin un solo bocado en su boca y con la garganta cerca le era difícil acomodar los kilos de paja y ya estaba por anochecer…

En el cuarto viaje de paja en el establo cayó moribundo, no tenía esperanzas, sabia que terminaría allí su vida y seria comido por los buitres como había icho Ashura.. pero al menos su madre no lo haría…

"_Pronto __estaré contigo madre..."-_

Lo pensó para después en su camino oscuro.. escuchar una voz.. tan dulce, tan resonante, que se convirtió en luz.. llamo tanto su atención que sin mover un solo músculo, abrió sus ojos y encontró a un niño as pequeño que él viéndolo con preocupación…

Era un ángel.. según pensaba el de ojos rubí.. era un perfecto ángel, con cabellera de oro y unos ojos que comparado con el cielo, eran más puros que los mismos…

_¿Quién eres? O no puede ser… espera te __daré agua de mi cantinflora… bebe por favor es agua de la cocina no hace daño…_

El moreno se limito a beber, y a beber, hasta saciar su sed… terminado esto, se incorporo para ver mejor a su ángel, aunque no tuviera alas blancas como se suele presentar un ángel, o era para él…

Me alegro que ya puedas levantarte- dijo esto con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos rubí

El moreno no dejaba de verlo.. parecía no ser real aquella figura…

El rubio volvió su cara seria ya que no respondía nada el de ojos rubí…

_Gracias..- _dijo el moreno, se había percatado de su falta de respeto.

_Descuida, eres muy __tímido, dime ¿como te llamas?_

_Kurogane… mi nombre es Kurogane…-_ lo dijo agachando su rostro en posición de respeto.

El rubio callo un momento para gritar con todas sus fuerzas…

¡KURO-CHAN!- acto seguido se abalanzo a abrazarlo..

¿Que? ¡Dije que es Kurogane!- lo menciono un tanto molesto pero sonrojado ante tal acto.

Desde ahora serás mi mejor amigo-

Lo dijo el rubio sonriendo con una inocencia que impacto al moreno, esa fue la primera vez que vio aquella luz de su camino con esa sonrisa hermosa y aun lo era hasta la fecha…

****END THE FALSH BACK*****

"¿Cómo saber que tiempo después de una amistad, luego persuasión y después descontrol total, lo haría llegar a esto, a su amor verdadero?"

Era sorprendentemente.. imposible.. como un sueño.. que era realidad…

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitarlo.. el amor fue inevitable y parte del destino de encontrar a su amante rubio y protegerlo contra todo lo que se cruzara en sus caminos…

Si es por él o para él.. por su bien… dejaría hasta su vida para tenerlo a Salvo.. es algo que se prometió desde el momento que lo vio…

Y a pesar de todo lo que implicaba ser feliz con él… no dejaba de amarlo y de seguir pensando… como llego hasta allí y como lograría estar por siempre con él…

_Aah…aahh..-_

Siguió gimiendo, mucho rato más, toda una eternidad según los dos amantes.. Pues el rubio se había colocado dentro de la hombría del de ojos rubí para ser penetrado…

Comenzaba balancearse en cuclillas…

_Aah…mm…- _Los dos gritaban al compás formando una melodía sexual...

**Continuará**

-----*******----

Notas de autora:

**Bieen pues esta muy largo hubo muchisima inspiración esta vez ojala sea d su agrado y no se desesperen, habra mucho mas y cosas por descubrir…**

**No se si explique muy bien el acto sexual, descuiden; aunque Fye fue el que empezo y termino todo lo caliente siguió siendo el Uke y Kurogane el Seme. Se me haria raro si fuera al revés…**

**Dejen rewies porfavor si les gustó o disgustó, solo para saber que si se lee. n_n**

**Arigatoooo!!!-******** Keila-moon ******


End file.
